


И умерли в один день

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), leopa



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Драбблы G-PG13 [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Хроники странного королевства - Панкеева | Chronicles of the Strange Kingdom - Pankeeva
Genre: Action/Adventure, All dead, Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopa/pseuds/leopa
Summary: Тони и Наташа вроде как умерли. Кажется.





	И умерли в один день

— Вот и наши новенькие. Странные они какие-то, Ваше величество. Этот вообще весь в железе, как шпрота в консервной банке. Таких у нас ещё не было. А женщина, вроде, обычная, хотя костюм достаточно… специфический.   
  
Голос шёл как-то издалека, пытаясь добраться до сознания через дикий шум в голове.  
  
— Надо лекаря позвать. Мафей, вот сколько раз я тебя просил?  
  
В ответ слышалось только недовольное сопение.  
  
— Смотрите, ваше величество, кажется, они приходят в себя.  
  
Первое, что увидел перед собой Тони Старк, а это был он, — три размытых силуэта, которые оказались мужиками в странных одеждах, и у одного из них вдобавок были уши странной формы.  
  
Тони попытался сфокусироваться, прищурив глаза, но это не помогло, поэтому дополнительно потряс головой.   
  
— Видно, хорошо я ударился. Стрэндж, ты чего в таком одеянии? Магазин с театральной костюмерной перепутал? Мы победили или героически проиграли? И кто это за чудики с тобой? Особенно вон тот, с ушами. Дорого за пластику заплатил? Хочу себе такие же на Хэллоуин.  
  
Худощавый мужчина, к которому обращался Тони, наклонил голову набок и ещё больше нахмурился. Этой паузой воспользовался улыбчивый парень, который как-то сразу располагал к себе.  
  
— Меня зовут Жак. Вы находитесь в Ортане. Это, — «Жак» указал на все ещё хмурящегося «Стрэнджа», — Его Величество Шеллар Третий, король Ортана, а это, — он махнул головой на «ушастого», — принц Мафей. Вас как зовут? И откуда вы?  
  
— Ну ладно, поиграем в ваши игры. Хотя мне сильно неудобно так лежать. Чувствую себя перевёрнутой черепахой. Меня зовут Тони Старк. Миллиардер. Филантроп… В каком ещё… Ортане? Это что за жопа мира? У меня какое-то странное ощущение сумасшедшего дома… или это розыгрыш? Так не смешно! Чувства юмора у вас совсем нет. Вам до меня как до Асгарда.  
  
Тони начал крутить головой, осматривая помещение, в котором лежал, облокотившись на груду камней, ранее служивших скорее всего стеной. Что находилось за этой грудой — было не видно, так как костюм не позволял развернуться. Он стал какой-то тяжёлый и неподъемный, как молот Тора.   
  
Нехорошие сомнения закрались в душу.  
  
— Пятница!   
  
Тишина.  
  
— Пятница! — крикнул он ещё громче, при этом продолжая попытки выбраться из своего костюма, и тут же сморщился от боли. Похоже, голова продолжала протестовать во всех формах, как и все тело.  
  
Он резко приподнял голову, взгляд зацепился за рыжие волосы.  
  
— Нат! Наташа! Ты меня слышишь? Что с ней? — последнее он адресовал уже остальным присутствующим, но в этот момент женщина издала стон, зашевелилась и попыталась поднять голову.  
  
— Как же голова болит… Тони, вот нахрена было вмешиваться? Я сама бы справилась.   
  
Её все ещё затуманенный взгляд остановился на присутствующих. И чем дольше она их рассматривала, тем больше вопросов было во взгляде.  
  
— Стрэндж, ты чего так вырядился? И выглядишь как-то по-другому. И когда это ты успел побриться? Хотя с твоим этим глазом Агамотто можно не только это успеть. И кто эти двое с тобой?   
  
«Жак» с улыбкой дословно повторил то, что недавно сказал Тони.  
  
— Меня зовут Жак. Вы находитесь в Ортане. Это, — «Жак» указал на «Стрэнджа», — Его Величество Шеллар, король Ортана, а это, — он махнул головой в сторону парня с мило торчащими острыми кончиками ушей, — принц Мафей. Вас как зовут? И откуда вы?  
  
— Ортан — это где?   
  
— Ну хоть жопой мира не назвали, — Жак улыбнулся ещё шире, пытаясь успокоить «новеньких» и завести разговор. Похоже, от женщины можно будет больше узнать, пока мужчина пытается выбраться из железа, искоса поглядывая на «хозяев»  
  
— Я еще определяюсь с полушарием.  
  
— Так как вас зовут?  
  
— Наташа Романофф.   
  
— А вы где жили?  
  
— Почему жили? Мы живем в Нью-Йорке. Да чего ж голова-то так раскалывается?!  
  
— Может, потому что вы умерли в своём Нью-Йорке и теперь будете жить здесь? — включился в беседу мальчишка с острыми ушками.  
  
— Что значит «умерли»? — вопрос прозвучал одновременно. Тони даже прекратил попытки выбраться.  
  
— То и значит. Умерли.   
  
В комнате повисла тишина. После минутной паузы Тони засуетился.  
  
— Нат, помоги мне. Пятница почему-то не отвечает, видно, сбой. Мне надо, чтобы ты нажала скрытую кнопку в костюме. Надо будет потом доработать этот момент.  
  
Наташа с усилием приподнялась и сделала что просили. Броня с шумом стала распадаться на отдельные пластины, освобождая своего «пленника».  
  
— Наконец-то! Пошли из этого цирка. Сейчас поймаем такси или вызовем Хэппи и домой. Развели тут недосамодеятельность. Ортан, король, умерли. Режиссера смените, а то прогорите с таким представлением.  
  
Король Шеллар с интересом следил за каждым движением новеньких, и было похоже, что броня его особо заинтересовала, но пока что он воздерживался от вопросов.   
  
Тони с Наташей поднялись, помогая друг другу и, прихрамывая, направились в сторону дыры в стене.   
  
Их взорам открылась местность, сильно напоминающая историческую реконструкцию с канала Дискавери, их взгляды остановились на летающем драконе.  
  
— Твою ж мать!  
  
— Это что за хрень летающая?! — Наташа с ужасом оглянулась на Жака.  
  
— Это Хрисс. Дракон. Он мирный.  
  
— Нет, мы спим. Точно! Спим! Надо всего-то проснуться. Или же мы под действием каких-то веществ. Как вариант. Не может смерть выглядеть вот так. Это бред!   
  
— Коллективный?  
  
Наташа неопределенно взмахнула рукой.  
  
Тони перевел взгляд с дракона на Наташу.   
  
— Нат, похоже, мы таки умерли.


End file.
